Teresa Kennedy
Teresa Willis (AKA Teresa Kennedy, or the Giver of Life) is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories, and one of the protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss. She is a childhood friend of the Kennedy Siblings, and was originally a member of Lightning Squad, but she later joined Sovereign Serenity after her revival. She was originally killed by Elizabeth Kennedy in Chapter 42 of Emerald Memories, but she was revived in Chapter 7 of Emerald Memories - Weiss. She was the pilot of the PMX-002 Crossblade while in the Lightning Squad, but becomes the pilot of the Descartes Caviar. Appearance In Emerald Memories - Weiss, Teresa greatly resembles Nena Trinity, but she does not possess her malevolent attitude or her murderous traits, she also wears Nena's Team Trinity outfit. She also has Yellow eyes, which can turn Green when she enters Observer Mode. In the series finale, after she turns back to normal, she was seen wearing a Crimson-colored tomesode Kimono with a flower pattern, and black Geta Sandals with a blue stripe pattern in the strap, she also has her hair down to greatly differentiate her from Nena, adding a flower clip in place of her left pigtail, and a bow in place of her right pigtail. Personality & Character Teresa is a happy-go-lucky young lady who will fall in love with any guy she thinks is "cute" in an instant. One known example is with Ash, a relationship her older brother, Travis, does not approve of. The reason for her brother's disapproval of Ash was because he was then part of Task Squad 496, the enemy of the squad she and her brother were in. Abilities Since Emerald Memories - Weiss, Teresa is an Observer, a hybrid of both, an Innovator, and a Newtype. She is skilled in the nature of love, in which was perceived by her lover, and later husband, Ash. Her Innovator eyes consist of a yellow color when activated, as opposed to the green color which Ash and Elizabeth have in Observer mode, her abilities as an Innovator include the use of GN Particles in her body, which explains why Teresa's Newtype abilities became limited, she also has no access to use the Psychoframe Technology because of how strong it is for a Newtype like her. Due to her abilities in the Newtype half of her genes, she is limited to using the Psycommu system, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves. In the Innovator half of her genes, she can also use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Out of all three observers (Her, Elizabeth, and Ash) in the series, she is the strongest observer due to her being the Giver of Life, while Ash is the best raw pilot because of his piloting skills, and Elizabeth is a balance between the two. Background Early Life Teresa was born on August 21, 2291 A.D., she had always loved "cute" guys, watching anime, reading, and hanging out with her friends. Although she easily gets along with everyone, she was always bullied by boys older than her, punching her, giving her nosebleeds, and making her cry whenever they steal something from her. One day, her life changed when Ash came to protect her while she was being bullied by a boy twice her size, since then, she had fallen in love with him, much to her older brother's dismay. The Sacred Lightning War Travis vs. Shane Reaction to her brother's death Teresa vs. Shane While the Sacred Lightning War prepares to enter its climax, Teresa enters the fight for one purpose: To exact revenge on Shane for the death of her brother, thinking that he wouldn't get away that easily. She enters the cockpit of the Crossblade, the second of two Lightning Throne Mobile Suits created by the Lightning Squad. Just as Shane launches in the Gundam Revolver, Teresa appears and attacks him, calling him an "unforgivable psychopath" for killing her brother. Shane claims that he had never met Teresa, and why she shouldn't forgive him, but Teresa replies that they met before, and she wouldn't forgive him for the death of her brother, Travis. Shane responds by starting his attack on the Crossblade. Accidental Death, and confirmed revival Right at the moment when Teresa was about to kill Shane, Elizabeth uses the Peacemaker's beam rifle to fire a beam at the Crossblade's arms, but instead, it locks on to the cockpit and pierces through it, killing Teresa in the process. Elizabeth realizes on what she did was an accident, and Ash cries over the death of his future girlfriend. Just as Elizabeth enters the Starta, Ash angrily confronts her, and threatens to hurt her for killing Teresa, however, Louise managed to stop Ash from punching her, asking if he wants a repeat of what happened between them eight years ago, Ash learns that Elizabeth was telling the truth, and they cry in each other's arms, apologizing to each other. Elizabeth reveals that she was able to retrieve Teresa's body, and she will be revived once the war ends. Emerald Memories - Weiss In Emerald Memories - Weiss, Teresa, along with Emily Smith and her brother Travis, was revived by Celestial Being after they recovered her once-dead body from her destroyed mobile suit, the Crossblade. She was then called by Ash to impersonate Nena Trinity, after she accepts the offer, her face was surgically altered to look like Nena, she was given a cloned version of her Haro as a bonus. Axis Zeon Conflict Joining Sovereign Serenity Traveling with Ash Jealousy with Christina Leaving Sovereign Serenity Kidnapped by Gerald While on a trip with her brother, Teresa, sad and depressed about her not being able to see Ash again, felt guilt for taking her brother's crimes with her, claiming that Ash shouldn't suffer the same crimes she and Travis have suffered. Teresa mentions that she would love to see Ash again, after hearing that he had broken up with Christina because she and Elizabeth were right about her, since Ash and Christina are just friends now. However, Gerald, the leader of Neo Zeon, found William Osborne's notes on the Psycho Gundam Mk-II, he learns that the full resurrection and awakening of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II will be done when a woman, or the Giver of Life is used as its pilot. He sends Zeon troops to infiltrate the boat Travis and Teresa are in. Travis knew that something bad is going to happen, as Gerald appears in front of Teresa and Travis, shooting the latter, and kidnapping the former, Gerald reveals that he is going to use Teresa as the pilot of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II, as a woman is an ideal pilot for it; Travis didn't like the idea, and prepares to punch Gerald, however, he was shot again before he could even punch him. Travis telepathically tells Ash, who is piloting the Descartes Caviar, that Teresa is in danger, and that he needs to save her. Becoming the Psycho Gundam's Core Life Unit Shortly after being kidnapped by Gerald, Teresa questions him on what he is doing, he shows her the Psycho Gundam Mk-II as the answer to her question. Travis calls Celestial Being to inform them that Teresa is in danger, and that the return of the Psycho Gundam will be now, Sumeragi, Feldt, and Ian received Travis' call, and they prepare to send out everyone to deploy for the final battle of the Axis Zeon Conflict. Gerald awakens the Psycho Gundam, and it begins to assimilate Teresa in the process, making her the new life force unit. Ash knew that Teresa is in trouble, and he goes to space to see what happens for himself. However, he was too late, as Teresa was fully assimilated by the Psycho Gundam Mk-II, with her body now covered in metal, and the colony was also absorbed along with it. After using the Desperado Mk-II's self destruct device, Travis ultimately sacrifices himself to help Ash and the others get inside of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II's core to aid Ash in saving Teresa. Ash's feelings towards Teresa revealed, and dating Ash After Elizabeth kills Gerald while the 00 Peacekeeper was in Trans-Am Mode, she gives Ash the opportunity to go inside the colony's core using the ASO Gundam Mk-II to rescue Teresa. Elizabeth goes back to space, while the rest of Celestial Being, including her and Sovereign Serenity, and the Earth Sphere Federation continue their fight against the Psycho Gundam. The Psycho Gundam enters its true form, and prepares to fight Ash using Teresa's negative emotions towards him. Ash gave up fighting when Teresa tells him to get away from her, with Linda, Mileina, Saji, and Louise explaining that the Psycho Gundam will cause greater damage whenever Ash gets near it. Elizabeth tells him to understand Teresa's feelings, explaining what recently happened towards him, Teresa, and her brother may be the source of Teresa's negative emotions towards Ash. Amuro, Lacus, Christina, Shane, and John encourage him not to be shy, and tell Teresa how he feels. With the help of them, Ash finally admits that he loves Teresa, allowing her to break free from her emotions and from the Psycho Gundam's control. Teresa apologizes to Ash for leaving him, promising that she and Ash will stay together, no matter what happens between them. They use the combined efforts of the ASO Gundam Mk-II and the Descartes Caviar with a new skill known as "The Preservatives of Love and Peace" to destroy the Psycho Gundam Mk-II for good. The world is now safe thanks to the help of Ash and Teresa, she also rejoins Sovereign Serenity upon Ash's request; The Caviar was brought back to Earth by Shane Johnson and John Hawkins, as Teresa hops upon the ASO Mk-II to be with her now-boyfriend. Post-Axis Zeon Conflict Ash confessed to Teresa that he had loved her since they were kids, but they never dated because of her brother's disapproval, however, Teresa doesn't matter on approval, since her brother is now dead, and the two have started dating. They share a kiss and the two return to earth to spend the remainder of their lives together. In the epilogue, Ash and Teresa get married and have two children together: Catherine and Michael Kennedy. The married couple lives with Elizabeth Kennedy, Ian, Linda, and Mileina Vashti, with Elizabeth and Mileina being her sisters in law, and Ian and Linda being her father and mother in law, respectively. The Sapphire City Mall has since reopened, with her husband as the new director, Elizabeth and Teresa as the vice-directors, and Mileina as the Nursery director; Ash's friend Shane is now the Play-n-Game store manager, while John, his other friend, is the assistant manager; Jack, Serena, Sean, Jane, Ian, Linda, Camille, and all of Celestial Being, as well as the Earth Sphere Federation run the Emerald Tower Embassy Diner. Similarities to Rain Mikamura Teresa can easily be compared to Rain Mikamura from Mobile Fighter G Gundam in many ways, as both are love interests and childhood friends of their respective series' protagonists (Rain is to Domon, as Teresa is to Ash). They also piloted one mobile suit before switching to the next (Rain: Shining Gundam to Rising Gundam, and Teresa: Crossblade to Descartes Caviar). Like how Rain leaves Domon after taking her father's guilt with her, she leaves Ash after she took her brother's guilt with her. They were also manipulated by the primary antagonists of their respective series (Ulube Ishikawa manipulates Rain, while Gerald Starstorm manipulates Teresa), as well as the alias given by them being the Giver of Life, using both as the core life unit of Mobile Weapons from their original series (Rain is the life unit of the Devil Gundam, while Teresa was the life unit of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II). They were also saved by their lovers in the final episode of their respective series, with Domon saving Rain after confessing his feelings to her, while Ash saves Teresa by doing the same. They also destroyed the antagonist mobile suits of their series with a special technique, Domon and Rain with the Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken, and Ash and Teresa with The Preservatives of Love and Peace. Trivia *When Teresa was younger, she greatly resembles Cecil Holger from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gallery File:Teresa-Willis.png|Teresa staring at Ash (Chapter 7) File:Teresa-Willis1.jpg|Teresa with her Haro (Chapter 10) YoungTeresa1.png|Young Teresa, showing worry about Ash YoungTeresa.png|Young Teresa, talking to Ash about taking her home